Dust Bunny Assassins
by smilycat
Summary: Two friends mysteriously appear in the world of their favorite anime. Find out their strange adventure, humor, and romance. (May contain psychopathically funny OC's.)
1. Chapter 1

Dust Bunny Assassins

A/n: this is a crack/serious fanfiction written by smilycat and redraven1888, sorry for any characters that are ooc

**WARNING:** cussing and maybe some awkward moments ahead!

*PROLOUGH* MYA'S P.O.V

I lay on my bed contemplating what to do. An idea pops into my head 'ill invite my psyche ginger friend over!' thirty minutes later I hear a knock on my door. I go to open it but stop and look in the mirror. I look at my reflection I have long brown curly hair, dark brown eyes, long lashes and my 'light chocolate skin tone' (as Piper describes it). I continue my walk toward the door and stop as Piper kicks my door in. "WHATS UP SHANAYNAY~!" Piper yells enthusiastically. "Just because I'm black/white doesn't me that my name is ghetto." I say crossing my arms. "Well then I love you to…so where's the food?" Piper says looking around my living room. I sigh and point toward the kitchen. She then rushes off to steal and eat my food. I look around my apartment to my colorful living room and the open space where the dining room, kitchen and Pipers stripping pole is located. "There's no need to ask, you basically live here." I mutter. "OF COURSE MYA-CHANS APARTMENT IS AWESOME~!" she screams from the kitchen. I sit on the couch bored out of my mind. "MYAAAA-CHAAAN~!" Piper yells, tackling me off the couch. "WTF DO YOU WANT?!" I yell, pushing the crazy ginger off of me. "I'm booored…..so let's write a fanfic~!" Piper whispers to me while wiggling her eyebrows. I sigh and get up to get my computer. I come back to see her already sitting on the couch. She pats the spot to her left. I sigh for the thousandth time tonight. She starts rocking back and forth as I sit next to her. I sweat drop and hear her muttering our song 'bullet by Hollywood undead' furiously. "So….wh-" I'm cut off by Piper yelling "KUROSHITSUJI!" she screams. So I start to write.

*5 HOUR TIME SKIP* BROUGHT TO YOU BY GRIMMKITTY~

I look over at the clock it read 12:00am I groan and turn to Piper who is asleep muttering beside me. I hear an incoherent whisper and it brings a chill down my spine and raises the hairs on my neck. I shake Piper furiously to wake her up. "wha-" she starts but I cover her mouth with my hand. I look around the room. My eyes land on a black substance seeping from underneath the front door. It creeps toward us slowly but we can't move because we are too terrified. The substance suddenly takes the shape of a man. Piper clutched me tighter as the man stalked toward us. I get up and go into my fighting stance Piper getting up as well seeming to have gotten over her fear. "Who the hell are you?!" I yell angrily. "I am he with no name. The one that haunts your dreams. I AM…SIR OPHILIOUS!" he screams. "SO WHY THE FUCK IS YOU IN MYA-CHANS HOUSE BITCH" Piper yells. He laughs and takes another step toward us. I gasp as I am pulled toward him by some force. I struggle fruitlessly and hear Piper scream before everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1 where are we *Mya's P.O.V*

I feel as if I'm falling but I dare not open my eyes yet. Suddenly I hit the ground I groan. I open my eyes and look at my surroundings, I see a long corridor with an elegant rug and exquisite paintings lining the walls. I gasp and look around for Piper, I get up and hear silent giggles coming from the door to my right. I push the door open to reveal a hysterical piper shadowing an innocent sleeping Ceil. "Piper back away NOW" I whisper harshly. "BUT MYA-CHAN LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" piper whispered. I sigh and pull her away "but what if Sebastian comes in here and see a strange girl sta-" Piper interrupts me "SEBASTIANS HERE~!" Piper yells. I shush her and look toward Ceil seeing if he woke up. But he didn't wake up guess he's a deep sleeper. I turn back to Piper who has a smug grin on her face. "Wh-" I whisper as im pushed toward the sleeping Ceil. I trip and fall/stumble onto the edge of the bed. "You know you want to Mya-chan~!" piper whispers while wiggling her eyebrows. I give in to pipers wishes and climb in beside Ciel. Piper jumps in place then climbs in on the other side. I turn and scoot over to the edge of the bed. But im suddenly pulled back by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist. I hear piper giggle while I visibly stiffen. But the power of sleep was too much to fight against so I quickly drift off to sleep.

***time skip 8 hours * **

**CIELS P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of soft breathing beside me and the steady thump of a heartbeat that was not my own. I open my eyes with a start and glance down to see a young lady with dark, curly, brown hair and tan skin. "My my young master I didn't know you would be so indecent when you are already betrothed." Sebastian says smirking. "W-what Sebastian who is lying with me?!" I yell. She shifts and I stiffen, I look back up at Sebastian. "Um... You were cuddling me and can you please let go now" the girl asks. I blush but nod and release her from my grip that I had around her. "Who are you milady" Sebastian asks while slightly bowing. "My name is Mya and have you seen my friend piper anywhere?" she asks. "MYA-CHAAAN~!" someone yells and throws open my door. "Mya-chan I love this dream!" the red headed girl screams and tackles Mya to the floor.

**MYAS P.O.V**

I groan and try to get out of Pipers death hug. "BITCH GET OFF ME!" I yell pushing her off. "That is no way to speak lady Mya" Sebastian says smirking. "It's okay she can cuss, she's Satan~!" piper says with a creepy grin. I face palm, I look up to see Sebastian's shocked face. "Piper im going to stab you in your neck if you don't SHUT UP!" I say harshly. I get up off the floor and drag piper out of the room so Ciel can get dressed and have a heart attack. Piper stops and looks at me "Mya what if this isn't a dream?" Piper said. "Well if this isn't a dream then I don't know what to think of it as." I say looking down the hall. The sound of footsteps stops the conversation. "Milady's please come with me so you can change" Mey-Rin said bowing slightly. She leads us to an empty room filled with dresses and…. Corsets. I gulp and go to look at the dresses. I pick a deep red dress with a swoop neckline and elbow length sleeves. It goes down enough to hide my ankles and looks like it will fit. Mey-Rin walks toward me and puts the corset on and then I get into the dress. Surprisingly it hugs me in all the right places. I look over to see piper wearing a green dress with black trimming. We thank Mey-Rin and are told to go down stairs. We finally reach the dining room to meet Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel sits at the head of the table a tea cup in hand and leg crossed with a stern look on his face. Me and piper wilt under his glare "What where you doing in my bed this morning?" Ciel asks calmly. I tell Ciel all about how sir. Ophilious came into my house and how we woke up here. He nods then turns to Sebastian "Sebastian do you think HE will know of what has happened to Mya and Piper?" Ciel asks glancing at me and piper. "Heyy~ Ciel I now declare you as my adopted little brother AND I WILL NOT LET YOU GIVE UP YOUR SOUL!" piper yells slamming her fists on the table. I face palm for the umpteenth time today and slap piper. "PIPER YOU NEED TO LEARN THAT YOU CANT OWN PEOPLE" I yell. Piper pouts and holds her cheek, I look toward Sebastian who is holding a tray of cakes. A devious smirk goes across my face, I grab a piece of chocolate cake and shove it in piper's mouth. "NOW CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" I yell. Piper immediately loses the crazed glint in her eyes. "Thank you for the cake but I would appreciate it if you didn't shove it in my face next time." She said calmly. Ciel and Sebastian stare at me flabbergasted. "H-how did you do that!" Ciel stutters wide eyed. "Bitches like cake so I gave the bitch cake." I say shrugging. Everyone sweat drops, Ciel then gets up and starts walking toward the door Sebastian following close behind. "Well come on we must leave if we want to get there soon." Ciel states. "Uh… May I know where we are going?" I ask slowly walking toward the door. "You will have to wait and see lady Mya." Sebastian says a devious smirk on his face. I look back at piper who is a few feet behind me. I look at her asking a mental question 'should we follow?' she nods and starts walking again. I huff but soon follow.

**A/N: sorry this took me so long to update but I didn't have any ideas for this. Also if you like you can give me some ideas or suggestions! So please review!**


End file.
